Doin' Just Fine
by lita rocks LbC
Summary: After so many years, she thought she could call me out of no where and expect me to welcome her with open arms? She's got another thing coming. Rated for language, mostly. CAM. Sam/Wendy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you recognize. Except for Dizzy, cuz he's AWESOME!**

**This is dedicated to those who's moved on with their lives until a person from their past hits them up outta no where. To those who were strong enough to let go and lived there own lives without living in the past or letting old feelings return. This one's for you. Stay strong =)**

**Doin' Just Fine**

I was upstairs in my room playing with my little Dizzy, when the call came in. Dizzy, short blond hair that was all over the place with light brown eyes, was sitting on my shoulder as I stood in front of my vanity mirror and took pictures of the both of us through the mirror. He was choking the shit out of me, but I continued taking pictures anyway because that was the only way to keep him from going through my shit. Little bad ass always found my secret stash of fat cakes and beef jerky, I actually had to play with him to keep him away.

But anyway, like I was saying, we were taking pictures when the call came through. I was just about to touch the little camera button on my PearPod when the call came through. It read 'Blocked', and I usually don't answer blocked numbers, shit I _never_ answer blocked numbers, not since that day she called the first time and tried to fucking prank call me, but this time my finger was already punching the call button, where the camera button was supposed to be, and it connected to the call.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath before placing the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I greeted.

"_Hey..._," God mother fucking piece of shit! God _damn it_! I knew it was going to be her. It always was.

"W'sup?" I asked nonchalantly as I walked over to the edge of my full sized bed and slowly lowered Dizzy onto my mattress. At first he protested, but after I basically smushed his stomach with my head he let go and started jumping on my bed instead. "Sorry, hold on," I apologized when I was really thankful to have my little guy distract me from talking to her. "Dizzy!" I exclaimed which made him stop jumping instantly and give me a look. I pointed in the direction of my door with my free hand and said, "Out. Go spend time with Auntie Melanie, she misses you." He frowned and I sighed. "Go. I'll give you a brownie for dessert, okay?" I gave him an incentive that he quickly agreed to and ran out of my room. As soon as he shot out I closed my door and sat on the swivel chair at my computer desk. "K, hello?"

"_Who was that?_" she asked in an amusing voice.

I sighed, "Just Dizzy."

"_Dizzy? Who's that?_" I could hear the confusion in her voice.

"Some kid....," I trailed off. It was quiet on the line for a few moments as my ears picked up voices from her side of the line. Voices that I used to be so close to, but haven't heard from in so fucking long. "... what do you want, Carly?" I finally asked, sighing.

"_I.. I miss you, Sam_," she admitted. God, if I didn't know her or her damn games so well I would have fallen for her shit.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

"_I d-_,"

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" I cut her off, my patience was running thin.

"_No_," she answered sharply, as if me asking her was the stupidest question in the world.

"What happened to what's her face?" I pried, feeling myself smirk a little.

She sighed, "_She broke up with me_."

I scoffed, "For what?"

"_Because I was too protective, possessive, and jealous_," she admitted.

"Ha. Right." I actually laughed this time.

"_I am!_" she answered offended. "_You know I am, too_."

"Right," I exhaled with a breath of air softly. The line went quiet again and I was lost in my own thoughts.

"_I.. I'm sorry I hurt you,_" Carly apologized.

I cleared my throat and shook my head, even though she couldn't see, before saying, "No it's fine."

"_No, it's not!_" she protested.

"It is... it was gonna happen one way or the other," I said. "Shit happens," I shrugged my shoulders.

"_I'm still sorry...,_" she apologized quietly.

"It's whatever. Over and done with," I said just as quietly, slumping down into my computer chair before bounding up and walking to my bed instead. I sat on the edge and laid on my back, leaving my feet dangling over the edge.

"_Uhh... how have you been?_" she asked after a few seconds of silence.

I groaned, "I've been alright. You?"

"_I'm good_."

"That's good."

"_Yeah..._" she trailed off.

"School?"

"_It's alright. Boring as ever, but alright. How about for you?_"

"It's going really well, actually. I'm thinking of transferring to San Diego State University after I get all the credits I need." I informed her happily. Thinking of better days made me happy. Thinking of the future gave me hope.

"_That's great!_" she said sincerely. "_I'm happy to hear your life is great._"

"Thanks." Insert awkward quiet pause here.

"_So... how's the love life?_" I frowned and shook my head. I wonder why I'm not surprised she asked me this? Oh yeah, because she always fucking brings it up when she calls me out of the blue.

I growled and clenched my jaws, "Fuck Carly! Why do you always do this to me?!" My jaw muscles were hurting so bad, but I just clenched it even more. The pain helped control me, just the slightest bit. "It's been five years since you broke up with me, three since the last time we talked, so why are you calling me outta the blue for?!" I felt tears stinging my eyes and I pinched the bridge of my nose with my free hand.

"_I... I really miss you..._" she trailed off unsure, quietly... shocked.

"Yeah, well it's too late for that, don'tcha think?" I snapped. "I'm fucking happy. Just leave me alone and go fuck with someone else's head." She stayed quiet. I heard a few sniffles here and there, a couple clearing of the throat, but other than that it was quiet.

"_I--,_"

"_Who are you talking to?_" A males voice asked from her line.

I heard her mutter out a, "_Sam._"

"_Sam?!_" The voice was closer now and the next thing I knew Spencer's enthusiastic voice flowed into my ears. "_SAM!_" he exclaimed.

I sat up in my bed, all traces of anger gone from my voice, and chuckled. "Hey, Spence. What up?"

"_Oh my gosh, it's been forever! How've you been, kiddo?_" I actually smiled. I hadn't been called 'kiddo' in so long. Spencer was the only adult, type of person, that I let call me that. It was his nickname for me, and no one else was allowed to call me that. "_I miss you!_"

My smiled widened at the last part and I felt my heart strings pull just slightly. "I miss you, too!" I said just as happily. "I've been great, man. Just living life. How about you? How are you doing?" I asked seriously wanting to know.

I hadn't spoken to Spencer in years. Ever since the day Carly broke up with me. He was like a brother to me, and I didn't want to stop talking to him after I'd known him for so long, but keeping in touch with him would have made moving on so much harder. There were days when I was just across the hall, at the place I never thought I'd call my second home, the Benson's loft, when I just wanted to walk through the Shay's loft like I used to, but I had Freddie stop me from doing that so many times. Do you know how hard it is to be less than twenty feet away from your past and having the will power to not enter it all over again... when it's just right there?! It's fucking **hard**.

"_I'm doing great!_" Spencer's ecstatic voice broke me out of my thoughts. "_Still sculpting and putting random things together to make a … sculpture...?_" What was supposed to come out as a statement sounded more like a question.

"That's great, Spence." I said sincerely. Then a thought popped into my head. "Hey! I heard you're a daddy?!" I remembered, getting all excited.

"_Oh! Yeah! I'm a pop,_" he said proudly.

"Congrats!" I exclaimed. "Boy or girl?"

"_Baby girl!_" he exclaimed.

"How many months?"

"_Six months_."

"Name?"

"_Jessica Samantha Striker-Shay,_" he replied quietly, way different than his previous upbeat tone. "_Carly named her..._," he trailed off.

Fuck. Why? FUCK. This is getting fucking ridiculous.

"That's... I'm... _fuck_." I mumbled. I didn't have a clue as to what to say.

"_I shouldn't have said anything, huh?_" he asked somberly.

I felt my mouth opening and closing a few times before any sound finally came out. "I'm _happy_ Spencer," I choked out. "I want to continue to be _happy_, and I can't do that when your baby sister keeps bringing unnecessary drama into my life." I cried. "Please."

"_Hey, hey_." Spencer said in a soothing voice. "_It's fine, don't worry. It'll be okay._" I listened to the calmness of his voice and slumped back into my comforter that was piled high on my mattress. "_I'll talk to her, okay?_" I made a pathetic whimpering sound in acknowledgement.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and sat up just as my door swung open to reveal Wendy smiling brightly with Dizzy attached at her hip before the smile went away when she saw the tears in my eyes. She gave me a concerned look but I just gave her a small smile, shook my head, and wiped the tears away from my eye.

"Hey, Spence," I started. Wendy's eyebrows met together in the middle of her forehead and she gently placed Dizzy on the floor before whispering something in his ear that got him all happy as he ran out the door. She took a seat next to me and wrapped an arm loosely around my lower back. "I gotta go." I informed sniffling a little more.

"_K_," he said. "_I actually have to go too. Do you wanna talk to Car-_-," he didn't get to finish.

"God. No!" I exclaimed, cutting him off and shaking my head. "Just talk to her for me, would you?" I pleaded.

"_Yeah, sure of course. I gotta go too, the wife and kid are calling to me_." He said lightly. I smiled as his attempts at trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah, mine too." I said softly, looking into the eyes of Wendy. I heard an inaudible gasp come from the other end and shook my head a little with a smile on my face. "It was great talking to you again. Maybe I'll spot you around sometime."

"_Yeah. Sure, sure_." he said quickly. He paused for a moment. "_I'm happy for you, Sam._" he said seriously before taking another playful approach, "_Stay outta trouble, kiddo._"

I laughed, "I'll try. Bye Spencer."

"_Bye Sam_."

The call disconnected and I dropped my phone to my side and slumped against Wendy. I was emotionally drained and just wanted to knock out right then and there. Too bad that was just wishful thinking.

"Are you okay, babe?" Wendy asked, rubbing my arm comfortingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Yanoe.. just another blast from the past." I said with mock enthusiasm.

"What, did she break up with Shelby?" Wendy asked. I nodded my head. "God, no wonder she called." She rolled her eyes. "She needs to remove her head outta her ass. You are mine, and only mine," she stated with a determined look in her eyes.

Just then Dizzy came running back into the room and hopped on the bed. "Mommy! Mommy!" he said with each hop, "Auntie Mel said dinner's ready!" he stopped jumping and bounced on the edge of the bed with his ass and hopped on the floor. He grabbed both of our hands and led us out the room. "And guess what?!" he asked excitedly, "Mama said she was gonna gimme a brownie for dessert!!!"

Wendy shot me an incredulous look and I smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of my neck. "You know what sugar does to him! Why do you think we call him Dizzy?! He's gonna get all hyper and run circles around us!" she scolded me with one hand on her hip, the other wagging a finger in my face. "If he throws up again, you are so gonna clean up the mess." she sighed when I pouted and batted my eye lashes.

"Oh yeah! Mommy! You said you were gonna gimme one, too, if I played with Auntie Mel, also!" he exclaimed. Wendy had the nerve to blush and look down. I just laughed and went up to her, hugging her waist from the front.

"We'll clean up the mess together, deal?" She nodded her head and we kissed to seal the deal.

**A/N: I don't know. The ending is lame. I might rewrite it later, but for now this is going up =D hope you liked it. The first half was what really happened, except spencer was really my ex's little sister and dizzy was my niece. Lol. The other half of the phone conversation is how I wished I snapped at her -__-. haha. Just a little background info on where I got the idea... please, review and tell me what you think?**


End file.
